User talk:Ash9876
Archive Bring up an old discussion with RE: , you should know the rest by now. Re. Twilight I am back and on my chat and can you make an account?: The Twilight of Your Despair 07:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure thing, Ash. Shinigami or rouge? If its rouge, it'll be when Yoshiaki was exiled in the Human World. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you want, pal. There can never be too many teachers :p Gives people attending the Academy another Instructor to reference when he's finished as well. If you need help setting out the styles then drop me a message, 'cause its been forever since I updated the Yuengiri's page. Basically, the styles attempt to create harmony between mind, body and soul; and when completed, provide a single unique ability to each wielder that serves the purpose of giving them a greater edge in using their most used style. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking forward to it, pal. But you'll have a hard time letting me down dude :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Cheers pal! I figured someone would be pissed with Aizen :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) You're up. The Kidō spell she used, El Escudo, this is it. http://images.wikia.com/bleach/en/images/1/17/AizenBarrier.jpg--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Done. Yes, I pushed the double spell limit >:D (watch me go truly crazy with a quadruple spell)--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) lol yes, everything consumes spiritual energy if it uses any. And there's no need to block. We're fighting over the ocean. Hiding underwater is possible.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) This time, she used this spell. http://images.wikia.com/bleach/en/images/4/4c/Hako_Okuri.png placing the target in a box and transporting it away. I feel sorry for whoever was near the transported explosion--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Shōnen Jump is on break this Wednesday--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) kk--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright Sure you can, go right ahead! Master N 12:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) He's quite interesting and has a likewise interesting personality! Thumbs of from me! Master N 14:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Ash, it's Deus (no duh.) Yo, Ash. Anyway, did you read the new chapter of Fairy Tail? In my opinion, fail chapter is fail, don't get me wrong, I enjoy Fairy Tail, but this chapter was...pretty terrible in my opinion. Mashima isn't consistent with what Natsu can and can't eat. Also, Flame of Rebuke 2.0. I hope the next one can make up for it. I'll give you my opinion on Midori in a minute, my internet just got fixed as it was playing up all through the day. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then, here's my thoughts on her Kido. I'm not into Kido that much, which is why I can't say a lot about it, but I can say that you've done a good job with it. She's clearly highly proficient in its usage, and the sheer detail you've put into it is very impressive. Her original spells are well thought-out and are awesome, especially Nagareboshi no Inori. Sorry I can't say much again pal, I had the same trouble with Hiroya's Kido section when I gave Njalm his review. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC)